Sombra
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: This is my version of the origin story of Sombra it's a SombraxChrysalis fic.


It has been 4 weeks since Queen Chrysalis has been reformed and forgiven by everypony she enjoyed receiving love for who she was and she and her Changelings have lived in peace and harmony with the ponies who were so kind and forgiving to them and gave them love willingly.

Chrysalis remembers the day when she and her Changelings came to Equestria they were confronted by Celestia, Luna, Discord who was now Celestia's husband and the Elements with Flash Sentry. After a battle and the elements ready to strike Discord suggested that they try to reform her.

Chrysalis scoffed "As if you could ever make me change my ways."

She agreed however and over the weeks the ponies won her over with love and kindness and friendship. She was happy and felt guilt for all the pain she caused and she was forgiven and she met Cadence and Shining and apologized and became great friends with them and visited them at the Crystal Empire with the Changelings often.

One day she was with everypony at the empire and sadly said "I can't believe that I wanted to cause harm to all of you kind ponies."

Cadence put a front leg around Chrysalis and said "It's all in the past Chrysalis."

Chrysalis smiled and said "Thank you."

Meanwhile, Sombra's horn appeared in a field and he regenerated and glared as he saw the Crystal Empire in the distance.

His eyes glowed and he said "There's no shield."

He grins and laughs "This time they will all SUFFER!"

Laughter is heard as he appears infront of the tower and said "COME OUT ALL OF YOU AND DIE!" The Crystal Ponies run around in a panic.

Cadence's eyes widen "It's Sombra!"

Chrysalis said "Who?"

Twilight said "He's a horribly evil unicorn and he used to rule the Crystal Empire."

Flash glared at him "I'm going out there with the rest of the guard."

Twilight said "We're all coming with you."

Flash smiled "Thanks."

They all went out and saw Sombra and Chrysalis' eyes widened at Sombra as she thought "Oh my..He's handsome." She smiles dreamily at him.

Cadence glared with Shining and the others with her and said "Sombra the Crystal Heart's power that I hold will destroy you again."

Sombra glares "We will see!"

He blasts at the group except for Chrysalis and her Changelings. He held off the ponies as Cadence prepared to blast him and Sombra saw it and couldn't dodge as his eyes widened. Chrysalis flew in front of him.

Chrysalis said "Stop!"

Cadence "Chrysalis."

Chrysalis said "Give him a chance to reform."

Twilight said "WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS HE CAN'T CHANGE LIKE YOU AND DISCORD DID!"

Chrysalis said "Give him a chance." She looked back at Sombra smiling.

Sombra looked at her in awe because of how beautiful she was and that she stood up for him. He also questioned how her kindness didn't hurt him.  
They all agreed when they brought it up with Celestia. Sombra was to stay at Ponyville for his reform. Pinkie and Fluttershy were the ones asked to reform him. One day Sombra was walking through town with Pinkie.

Pinkie was smiling as Sombra looked bored and uncomfortable. Pinkie greeted everypony who greeted back. Sombra looked at Pinkie in astonishment and said "Do you know everpony in Ponyville."

Pinkie smiled at Sombra and said "Yeah they're all my friends."

Sombra frowned "Friends?"

Pinkie stopped smiling and tilted her head "Do you know what friends are?"

Sombra said "No."

Pinkie said "They're the greatest I can show you how to make friends."

Chrysalis who was nearby with the Changelings comes over and says "It's true Sombra friends have a way of making you feel good inside infact I'd like to be one of your first friends." She blushes and smiles at him.

Sombra smiled and said "Sure."

Pinkie said " Since I'm friends with everypony I know how to show you what Friendship's all about in..SONG!"

Pinkie begins to sing.  
"My name is Pinkie Pie (Hello!)  
And I am here to say (How ya doin'?)  
I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day  
It doesn't matter now (What's up?)  
If you are sad or blue (Howdy!)"  
Sombra's eyes widen and twitch.  
" 'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do  
'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile  
Yes I do."

Sombra's eyes widen as he says to himself "What is this unholy sound I can't stand it."

"It fills my heart with sunshine all the while  
Yes it does  
'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine  
I like to see you grin (Awesome!)  
I love to see you beam (Rock on!)  
The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (Hoof bump!)  
But if you're kind of worried  
And your face has made a frown  
I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down  
'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin"

He covers his head as Chrysalis is smiling and bobs her head around to the music.

"Yes I do  
Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin  
Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin  
And you fill me with good cheer  
It's true some days are dark and lonely  
And maybe you feel sad  
But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad  
There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile  
And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile  
I really am so happy  
Your smile fills me with glee  
I give a smile I get a smile  
And that's so special to me  
'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam  
Yes I do  
Tell me what more can I say  
To make you see  
That I do  
It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam  
Yes it always makes my day  
Come on every pony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine"

Chrysalis the changelings and other ponies join in as Sombra cluches his ears in pain as no one notices. His body is also steaming and he says silent "This unholy music it hurts so badly."

Chrysalis, Pinkie and the others sing.  
"Come on every pony smile, smile, smile  
Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine  
All I really need's a smile, smile, smile  
From these happy friends of mine."

Sombra screams in pain but is unheard as he's burning "This torture this horrid torture it's kindness and it hurts but I thought I was now past this pain."

"Yes the perfect gift for me ([Choir] Come on every pony smile, smile, smile)  
Is a smile as wide as a mile (Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine)  
To make me happy as can be (All I really need's a smile, smile, smile; From these happy friends of)"

Sombra is moaning in pain as he says weakly "Stop please stop it."

"Smile, Smile, Smile"  
"Come on and Smile  
Come on and Smile  
Come on and smile"  
Chrysalis and Pinkie look back at Sombra whose in pain and is moaning.

Chrysalis stops smiling "Sombra!"

She runs towards him and hugs him healing him and making him feel good. Sombra thinks to himself "How come her kindness makes me feel good?"  
Chrysalis cuddles him and says "What happened?"

Sombra said "That song it hurts it was so kind...kindness..."

Fluttershy flies over and hugs Sombra "Pinkie brought me over to comfort you because you were in pain."

Sombra's eyes widen as he feels searing pain over his body and screams "AHHHHHHHHH!"

He shoves Fluttershy off as he screams in pain and is burnt. Rainbow and the others come over and Rainbow yells "WHATS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FLANKHEAD!"

Sombra glares "MY PROBLEM MY PROBLEM IS THAT KINDNESS HURTS ME SEVERELY EVEN WORSE THEN THE BEATINGS!"

Everyponies eyes widened.

Chrysalis said "Sombra I swear I didn't know."

Sombra said "No Chrysalis somehow your kindness doesn't hurt me at all it feels nice."

Later they all go to Canterlot Castle as Sombra is healed up and in a room with Chrysalis it's just them. Chrysalis said "You know I was once a creature who didn't value love as more then a food source and now I understand what it is and Sombra I love you more then just as a friend."

Sombra's eyes widen and he says "Chrysalis I love you too like that you're so beautiful and kind to me you understand me."

Chrysalis hugs Sombra who rubs his hoof on her mane.

Chrysalis said "Maybe it would help if you told me about your past."

Sombra cries slightly and says "I can't it's too painful."

Celestia and the others come in having heard everything that was said.

Celestia said with concern "There's a chair under a mirror that will show us your past."

Sombra said "I'll use it."  
They go to a chamber and Sombra sits in the chair an closes his eyes. We see the mirror turn dark then we see a newborn with Sombra's fur color in an alley.

Sombra said "Somehow I was born without parents."

It then shows him as a month old leaving the alley and it's revealed that he's in the Crystal Empire. A couple of Crystal see him and the stallion says "Look at that repugnant hideous creature." The mare said "Ew it's looking at you with it's repulsive red eyes." The stallion strikes the foal Sombra repeatedly as he and his wife leave as Sombra is badly beaten.

Everypony is horrified everypony and Shining, Flash, Celestia, Cadence and Luna in particular look disgusted that Crystal Ponies can be this cruel.

Sombra says tearing up "They judged me on my looks they never saw the real me they only saw through me those animals I HATED THEM!"

Chrysalis covers her mouth as the Changelings look sad and Chrysalis says sadly "Oh Sombra..."

Then it shows Sombra growing into being about Apple Blooms age getting beaten and abused throughout the years and always being homeless.

He looked so adorable and was badly beaten.  
Sombra gritted his teeth "I endured physical, mental and emotional pain for years it all hurts so bad."

Then it shows him being cornered by a bunch of Crystal Ponies who were being cruel to him and Colt Sombra said "Go away stop please.." Then he glared and his horn glowed as he roared "GO AWAY!" He blasted them all incinerating them.

Sombra said "I believed that they and all other ponies deserved only pain and I made them feel mine."

Then a mare approaches him and says "Poor thing you'll sad and afraid aren't you." Colt Sombra smiles and tears up.  
Sombra said "I thought I would feel better little did I know that I would suffer blinding pain."  
The mare hugged colt Sombra who screamed in pain.

Sombra teared up "It hurt, it burnt kindness itself was like a great eternal fire across my skin and she sung a beautiful cute song hurting me."  
Pinkie looked down with a look of guilt as did Fluttershy.

The mare hugged the screaming Sombra and said "It's alright I'll take you in I love you young one."

Colt Sombra screamed louder and blasted the mare destroying her and every other Crystal Pony in the area. Then it shows him being dragged away and facing a fierce alicorn who was King Crysare, Sombra's predecessor, Crysare looked disgusted "Who is this freak you bring before me?"

Celestia was shocked though she only heard of him she had heard that he was a kind and benelovant king.

The guards said "This unholy spawn killed several ponies."

Crysare said "Then execute him now!"

Sombra escaped by jumping out of a window and landed badly hurt and bleeding. Sombra ran away bleeding then eventually as he left the empire he fell and saw a tear rip open and saw a deformed large corpse-like pony appear and stagger towards him making a low moaning sound. Sombra was too tired and in pain to even scream.

The creature roared and had sharp teeth as it grew black claws from it's hoof an slashed Sombra then it took him into the tear. Sombra woke up in a dark shadowy world with no light at all the sky was dark grey with bits of purple and dark red everything looked dark. Sombra walked around what seemed to be a rocky area he could somwhow see shapes moving.

Eventually after walking for hours he saw a big black castle and saw a figure approach him this figure had dark grey fur wings and a horn with lighter grey hair and black eyes he smiled with a fanged smile and said "Hello boy I am Montal Kahn come with me."

Kahn took Sombra with him and said "Young colt you were born from Nightmare himself to be his servant of evil and to destroy the wreteched world outside of this one."

Sombra said "Really?"

Kahn said "Yes Sombra."

Over the next few years Kahn tortured Sombra and introduced him to Nightmare though Sombra only heard his voice as Nightmare said "Sombra you will dominate the Crystal Empire."

Sombra said "Yes sire I will dominate the ones who hurt me the ones who laughed while I had to cry."

Sombra is sent out of Shadow World and grins at Crystal Empire and says "They will all be mine."

He brutally murdered Crysare and his family and then he became ruler he tormented the citizens brutally and viciously breaking them and making them feel his pain. This continued for years until Celestia and Luna stopped him but he made the Empire vanish and he felt in his prison in shadow form that he had succeeded in his goals.

Then the mirror became normal as Sombra got up and said "I was wrong I should've accepted my place I was a monster an animal I!"

Chrysalis hugs him giving him warmth.

Celestia said "It wasn't your fault you lived a terrible life we had no idea."

Everypony is in tears.

Sombra hugged Chrysalis "At least now hopefully I can find peace though I don't deserve it."

Cadence said "Don't blame yourself Sombra you have changed you can change."

Sombra cried "Thank you all of you."

Chrysalis said "And remember Sombra you'll always have me my love."

Sombra smiled "Thank you."

Shining held Cadence, Flash held Twilight and Discord held Celestia. Sombra had now been reformed and soon he befriended everypony.  
However Chrysalis who he loved the most would constantly and permanently be in his heart forever their love was beautiful and strong.  
A few months later Sombra hugs Chrysalis and kisses her.

Chrysalis smiled as Sombra said "I love you Chryssy."

Chrysalis kissed him and said "I love you too Sombra."

The End.


End file.
